Mayor of Riverdale
by Rivervixon
Summary: Archie continues to be disrespectful to his parents and they have had enoug. See how they react when Archie goes to fat. Warning, contains spanking. Don’t like don’t read. Please Review. :)


"I was hoping to see Jughead while I was in town."

"He's still at Southside High, Mom, chained up like a lunatic."

"Arch, you might not believe in what he's fighting for"

"I'm not sure he's fighting for anything, Dad. I think he's mostly fighting against Mr. Lodge. Like a lot of people in this town who are afraid."

\- Archie! - Afraid? Afraid of what?

Afraid of having a vision, of seeing what has to done and doing it.

"I hope that you're not referring to your father, Archie. This man who broke rocks when he was in high school, to support his family when his dad was sick. A man who saw what had to be done and did it. And built a business out of nothing. One that pays for this house and the food you eat every day. And for your information, your father had and has a vision for Riverdale. One that doesn't, thank God, end up with everyone working in a penal colony. Now, you don't have to side with your dad, okay? You can side with Hiram Lodge, even though he's a crook, and has no intention of letting your father out of that contract, by the way. You can do that. That is your right. But I'll be damned if I'm gonna sit here and listen to you disrespect him! Now go to your danm room.

"But Mom." Archie started to argue.

"No, Archie. I said go"

Archie Andrews made his way up to his bedroom making sure to stomp the whole way up. After a few minutes Mary went up the stairs as well. She went to the guest room where her bag was, and took out her hair brush. Mary had moved to Chicago when Archie was 13, almost 14 years old. Archie was now 16, and Mary hadn't spanked him since he was 12. That was all going to change tonight. Archie had been disrespectful toward his father for weeks now, and Mary was no longer going to put up with it. Mary would spank him now, and every time that he was disrespectful toward Fred.

When Mary opened Archie's door she found him leaning against his desk arms folded. Archie immediately opened his mouth to argue, "Mo-"

"NO ARCHIE... Do not argue with me, you are in enough trouble as is." Mary lectured. Archie rolled his eyes. "Sit down Archie." Archie sighed and sat down at his desk chair. Mary sat down on Archie's bed. "What's going on Archie. Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what??" Archie said definitely. "I'm not doing anything... I just happen to see Hiram's point of view."

"This is not about whether or not you support Hiram. This is about the fact that you are being disrespectful." Mary lectured.

"So what are you going to do Mom? ... Ground me. You don't even live here." Archie said.

"You need to choose your next words very very carefully son." Mary said sternly Archie opened his mouth to argue, but shut it again. "Archie, you are getting spanked. Bend over."

"Yeah right." Said Archie not moving.

Mary walked over to her 16 year old son. "Archie stand up and bend over or you will be getting the belt as well as the brush." Archie didn't move. His mother started counting like she did when Archie was small. "One... two... two and a half... thrrrreeeee." She grabbed Archie's arm... only because Archie wasn't exspecting it Mary was able to pull the boy to his feet. SMACK WACK THAP WACK SMACK SMACK. Archie moaned in pain, but wasn't crying. Mary tossed the brush aside onto Archie's bed. "Archie, take off your belt and give to me." Mary instructed. Archie couldn't believe his ears... not only was he getting spanked by his mom for the first time in 4 years, at 16 years old... his mom was going to use his belt to do it.

"Mom please..." Archie started.

"Archie, are you sure you want to argue?" His mom asked him.

Archie thought about it. Just as his mom was spanking him for being disrespectful to his dad, he knew his dad would tear his ass up for disobeying his mom. The teen reluctantly unfastened his belt, slid it threw the loops, and handed it to his mother.

"Lay face down on the bed Archie." Mary instructed. Archie obeyed... then it started.

After 3 licks Archie was begging. "Please Mom... I learned my lesson... please stop whipping me." SMACK WACK Archie was crying after 7. THWACK WHAP THAP CRRACK SMACK. "Mom, I'm sorry!" Archie cried. CRACK WHAP "OWWW" Archie screamed after 16 licks it was over. Mary tossed the belt next to her hair brush.

"Sit up son." Archie obeyed, using his sleeve to wipe away his tears. Mary sat next to Archie pulled him into a side hug. Archie laid his head on his mother's shoulder allowing her to comfort him. After his tears slowed down Mary spoke. "Archie... the way that you spoke to your father is unacceptable, and if hear you do it again I will not hesitate to spank your butt again... understand?"

Archie nodded. "Yes ma'am.

"Okay Archie, you owe your father an apology. I don't want to see you out of your room until you are ready to give it... understand?"

Archie nodded again.

"Good, I'll see you downstairs then." Mary said kissing her son on the cheek then standing to exit the room.

Once his mom had left the room Archie laid on his stomach crying into his pillow. He couldn't believe his mother had just whipped him... or how much it hurt. Archie knew his mother was right. He was being disrespectful to his father, and owed him an apology.


End file.
